girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-08-28 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make light work. ---- Something tells me that the City of Paris and its Master are about to have a very intense three days. Also note that the elevators in Girl Genius do not have operators. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:30, August 29, 2015 (UTC) : My prediction: Gil's gonna show up in that timeframe, in Castle Wulfenbach. I'm assuming that since he's been described as having been the Master's "pet student", he doesn't have to earn credit to stay inside the city. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:38, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, the MoP has expressed great faith in Klaus, I know, but when did he mention a fondness for Gil? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:46, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: du quay mentioned it here (second to last panel). Finn MacCool (talk) 17:02, August 29, 2015 (UTC)' :::: Point taken, but that is merely Du Quay's opinion of Gil. It does not actually reveal what the MoP thinks of him, does it? For all we know, MoP could be deeply disappointed in Gil. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 02:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) : Elevator operators were used because skill was needed to operate the elevators smoothly and safely. Either elevators can operate smoothly without an operator, or Colette Voltaire is experienced and no additional operator is needed. That isn't an elevator some random person would show up and use without an escort. Argadi (talk) 11:48, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :: This is not the only elevator in the story. None of them have had operators. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:46, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ooooh, we didn't have a page for Elevators. Let's make a list! Argadi (talk) 14:50, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::There is more than one elevator in Sturmhalten, but I will have to swim the archives to find them all. There was also an elevator at the Refuge of Storms. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:05, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I really do not see how an operatorless elevator is nore complex than most of the clanks or automated systems already common in the story. Early elevators did not have any sort of automation the operator had direct control of the hoist so it was a skill to stop smothly at the correct floor.FlyingSpanner (talk) 14:49, August 31, 2015 (UTC) "My homework ate my dog." You know, I think that needs to go onto a shirt... 14:35, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :I wholeheartedly agree, Ms. Anonymous. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:38, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Sigh; forgot to log in again; is it considered a breach of etiquette to edit the signature of something already posted? Dbreakey (talk) 16:07, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Of course it isn't! I just get a kick out of teasing people. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 17:26, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::D'oh! ... Gah! Now I can't stop imagining Homer as a spark... is that bad? Dbreakey (talk) 17:51, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hmmm...thanks to the untiring efforts of the most draconian high school English teacher known to man I've read both the Iliad and the Odyssey, (and been forced to discuss them at length) and yet I don"t remember any references to dogs being eatin by homework at all. How the mind plays tricks as it ages! And as for the shirt thing, sorry, too late. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 01:59, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sorry; wrong Homer :-) Dbreakey (talk) 15:10, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Agatha... just leave. It's apparent that they're going to stonewall you and make you fritter away your time. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:27, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :Leave! She can't leave. We haven't seen the Folies Bergère. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 16:40, August 29, 2015 (UTC)